


moonlight

by pinkish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: Vex almost dies. Zahra makes her a gift.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Chloe Dykstra's revelations, I thought it would be nice if Vex got her broom from someone else.

Vex smelled her before she heard her. She'd never seen her use perfume, but Zahra always smelled like lilacs heating in the morning sun. She took in a breath and waited for the greeting she'd gotten used to so quickly.

“Darling!” Zahra’s voice was warm, and followed by her hand on Vex’s hip. “How  _ are  _ you, my dear?”

“Oh, well,” Vex tried to smile, but how do you say  _ I died and now I'm alive so I guess I'm good? _

She didn't have to, though. Zahra knew what she meant.

“Oh, Vex’ahlia,” Zarah said as she drew Vex in for a hug, wrapping her in her arms and weaving her tail around their legs. “I'm so glad you're alive.” 

Vex had her face in Zahra’s shoulder, so she couldn't see her, but she felt Zahra shake.

“I feel so stupid,” Vex said, gripping the cloth of Zahrah's cloak tighter. “I should have–”

“It wasn't your fault!” Zahra's voice rose, almost a shout and she pulled back to look Vex in the eye. More quietly, she repeated herself: “It wasn't your fault.”

Vex tried to look away but Zahra gripped her chin and would not let her turn her head.

“My dear, you should be luminous. I do not like to see you dim your light.”

Vex tucked her head back in the crook of Zahra’s neck and murmured, “Thank you.”

* * *

They slept before leaving for Pyrah. Zahra and Kashaw would not be coming with them, and Vex tried not to cry about it. It was difficult to admit how much more secure she felt with the two of them nearby. She allowed herself a tiny sob in bed and promised herself she'd ask Keyleth for a lilac sprig tomorrow. She blew her nose and tried to cool her eyes so there would be no evidence of her crying, and let out an undignified squawk when a knock on the door startled her.

“It's just me, darling!” Zahra said, her voice muffled through the door. “I have a gift for you – could you let me in?”

“Oh, of course, Zahra, just a moment.” Vex pressed a cool coin against her eyes to reduce the swelling, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Zahra was framed in moonlight. She was always beautiful, but the moonlight  _ loved _ her. It made her hair shimmer with opalescence and turned her eyes silver. It gave a depth to her skin that the sun could never quite coax. Vex allowed herself a moment to memorize her before smiling and opening the door wide to invite Zahra inside.

“A present, for me? How  _ grand!” _ Vex fluttered her eyes dramatically, enjoying the sight of Zahra's lips as she tried not to smile.

“Well, I should think you deserve something special.” Zahra reached into her bag and pulled out–

“A broom?” Vex tried not to sound disappointed. She wasn't expecting a present, so certainly anything should be appreciated, but...well. She didn't have much use for a broom when they'd be traveling around the world.

Zahra's laugh, melodic and deep, wasn't mocking. “Not just a broom, darling. A  _ flying  _ broom.” She held it out for Vex, laying it flat across her palms as though she were presenting a sword.

“Flying?” The word came out in a whisper. Vex cleared her throat and said, “That is truly wondrous. I couldn't possibly...”

Zahra laughed again and pressed the broom into Vex's hands, which were already reaching out for it, despite her words. “Of course you possibly could. In fact, I insist that you must. I made it for you, after all.”

“Oh,” Vex's heart skipped at that information and she kept her head down to hide her flush. “Well, thank you, then. It would be positively rude to refuse.”

Zahra smiled and her eyes shimmered.

“I just wanted you to feel...oh, I don't know. Free, I suppose. I think of you like a star, you know? You should be in the sky.” Zahra reached her hand to Vex's cheek and stroked her thumb along her jaw.

Vex felt tears welling and smiled to stop them from falling. “You're too good to me, Zahra.”

“Only as good as you deserve, Vex’ahlia.”

* * *

 

“A  _ broom?  _ You have a  _ flying god-damned broom? _ ” Vax shouted when he first saw Vex swooping through the air above him. “How did you– no,  _ when _ did you get this and why didn't you get me one?”

“Zahra gave it to me, because I'm her  _ favorite, _ ” Vex said as she ruffled his hair just before climbing high out of his reach. “If you're nice, I'll teach you the activation word.” She made another lazy loop before landing on the ground in front of her brother. She held the broom close the her chest before tucking it away in her bag. Before she let go of the handle, she rubbed her thumb along the carving of the moon, with the word  _ Darling _ written underneath.


End file.
